


fall, fell, fallen

by Undercovermcdfan



Category: Minecraft MyStreet, Minecraft diaries - Fandom, aphmau - Fandom
Genre: Cute Moment, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, sweet and short fluff, vylance is the soft loving sort and i need to post my fics on ao3 more geez
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-17
Updated: 2017-05-17
Packaged: 2018-11-01 17:40:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10926798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Undercovermcdfan/pseuds/Undercovermcdfan
Summary: it's bit of a silly question but he still wants to hear the answer. vylance. MS:ES, canon divergence.





	fall, fell, fallen

**Author's Note:**

> quickie fic in between the big collab and future multi-chapter fic I’m working on. Shout out to @crybabytime on tumblr for showing me Kevtor. I been listening to his music nonstop and just… I love him. Also this takes place during the period of MS:ES. Lmao, Laurance and him are dating but it’s a well-kept secret among their friends. Silly convo about love.
> 
> song recommendation: daisy chains by kevtor  
> tumblr: undercovermcdfan.tumblr.com  
> twitter: @undercovermcfan

**song recommendation:** daisy chain

“Why do they call it falling in love?”

Vylad’s question comes so softly, Laurance strains to hear it. Vylad isn’t looking at him when he asks, hands fiddling with his too expensive camera and a firm frown on his lips. Whether the question is rhetorical or genuine, the tone he asks is flat and ambiguous—although Laurance boasts his ability to read the puzzling Ro’meave, he isn’t fluent in it.

So, without much grace or tack for a question so loaded, a stark turn of causal banter over something mundane, Laurance lets out a simple “ _Huh._ ”

“Falling,” _fiddle fiddle snap_ “when you feel love for another person, it’s call falling… it’s strange.”

“Why?” Laurance quirks a brow, scratching his already bed-messy hair.

“Because. It feels nothing like falling,” he says softly. Both are quiet for a moment, even his hands still as he looks up at Laurance. Though his expression doesn’t change, his eyes soften.

Laurance smiles, holding out his hand. Wordlessly, Vylad takes the offered hand.

“So what does it feel like to you then?”

Vylad lace their fingers together, a smile of his own break through. “Very light. Actually, maybe the opposite of falling.”

“Ascending?”

“If the destination is heaven, I’m sure I’m already there,” he says in a matter of fact way.

Laurance blinks. Then his mouth twitches, and he shakes his head as a laugh bubbles up, “Sometimes you really surprise me.”

Vylad smiles wider and he looks away. _Fiddle, fiddle_. “I try,” he pauses for a moment. Then in the same, soft voice, he says: “I love you.”

Laurance laughs again, squeezing Vylad’s hand. “I love you too.”

 


End file.
